<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rituals and Devotions by Hallospaceboyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512831">Rituals and Devotions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy'>Hallospaceboyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Magic, Bonding, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Smut, Rituals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:09:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader decides to give herself entirely to Lilith when the demoness discovers an ancient blood ritual that will bond them to each other, and gift her with immortality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rituals and Devotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly NO idea where this idea sprouted from, it's a little weird, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. TW: Blood<br/>The bonding mark I TRIED to describe, includes the mark of Lilith that I researched on Google, if you type in Lilith Symbol, it should be the first thing to appear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a heavy sadness hanging over your relationship with Lilith recently. Ever since a conversation had arisen regarding your mortality, and the imminent shortness of your lifespan in comparison to hers, Lilith had been shut away almost constantly, perusing book after book for any spell, any ancient ritual she may have forgotten - or possibly not come across at all. The demoness was almost impossible to distract, no matter how many soft kisses you planted on her cheek, how many caresses you bestowed upon her, she simply waved you away, and you were growing irritated at her dismissal.</p><p>“Lilith, would you like me to die of old age while you’re busy trying to find something that may not exist, to extend my life?” You snapped, arms crossed as you stood behind her, seated at the desk in her bedroom, bent over yet another dusty, ancient book. She spun in her chair, her blue eyes alert, truly looking at you for the first time in days. As of recently, the only times she had allowed her attention to turn to you, to her fleeting, rapidly aging mortal, was when you slept peacefully in her bed. Then, she held you close, let her tears flow as she whispered how much she cared for you, feeling weak and helpless.</p><p>She sighed and stood, wrapping her slender arms around your waist and resting her forehead against yours. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I just can’t stop thinking about it.” She confessed, screwing her eyes shut and sighing, trying to dispel the tension that had been building in her. Your own hands rested on her shoulders, and massaged her taut muscles firmly, felt her relax under your touch.</p><p>“So tense... let me relieve you. Please.” Your voice was hoarse with a sudden desire for her, lust had a way of creeping up on you when you least expected in when Lilith was around. She awakened something in you, something that had been dormant and now, as it so often did, it reared up in you as your demoness stood before you, her own azure eyes now dark with want, her pupils blown. With trembling hands you slid your hands to her back, slowly unzipping her form fitting dress, and she let it slide down her shoulders, pooling to the floor around her bare feet. You pushed her backwards gently, guiding her towards the bed, letting your hands roam her toned body, now clad only in deep red lace underwear. Her nipples were erect, showing through the thin material, and you pinched them hard, drawing a hiss of pain and pleasure from the woman. You shoved her back onto the mattress as her legs came into contact with the bed, and crawled over her, peppering soft kisses on her chest, smirking at the rapid rise and fall of her breaths.</p><p>A burning desire pooled in your lower abdomen as you took in the woman below you, already so far gone, mind clouded with need, and your heart gave a flutter as you realised just how she needed you in this moment, this infuriatingly headstrong witch, who seemed to need no one, right now needing you so desperately. You resumed your ministrations, devouring her with a want you had never felt for anyone else, never would feel for anyone else. Coaxed her over the edge of exquisite ecstasy, and let her devour you in turn. You fell asleep, sweaty and exhausted in each others arms, and you felt content. </p><p>*</p><p>You awoke to Lilith shaking you awake, clad in her silk, emerald green robe, and felt the cold of the sheets beside you, knew that she had not slept, had returned to her search as soon as deep slumber had taken you. The moon was still in full wane, the sky still pitch black beside the glow of it, streaming through a gap in the curtain. The only light in the room was a single lamp, lighting Lilith's desk against the wall across the room.</p><p>“Y/N, I’ve found something, I’ve found something!” She was talking fast, her voice urgent, and shaking. You sat up and gripped her arms to still her your vision still bleary with sleep.</p><p>“Lil... what?” You rubbed your eyes, confused.</p><p>“I’ve found a ritual. An ancient, bonding ritual. It may work... may keep you with me. I-it was often used between witches, as a marriage of sorts. But there is a section of the bonding of witches and mortals too. It can prolong your life. Make you immortal,”</p><p>Your eyes were wide, fully awake now, scrutinising Lilith's face, and there was an uncertainty in her blue eyes now, that you wanted to kiss away. “So... it would be like a marriage?”</p><p>She nodded, swallowing thickly. “Yes. It leaves a bonding mark, and we will be tethered to one another,” Lilith's hands shook, as she tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. “I’ve just realised this may be an awful lot to ask, didn’t even think...” She trailed off, looking distressed, and suddenly timid, and it didn’t suit her, being anything more than the unstoppable force that you had always known her to be.</p><p>“Let’s do it,” She looked startled, as if not expecting you to speak, and cupped your cheek, stroking it with the pad of her thumb.</p><p>“It could be dangerous... probably hasn’t been done in centuries. What if it kills you?” Her voice was faint, overcome with thoughts of the repercussions that had not entered her mind before, so desperate in her search, so revived by her discovery.</p><p>“I don’t care. You’re powerful. The most capable person, witch I have ever met. If anyone can complete this ritual successfully, you can, Lil. I’ll do whatever it takes, if this is what you want,” You eyes were wide in earnest, and Lilith nodded with a determination then, her confidence returning to her at your faith in her.</p><p>“Give me a week, to study it properly. I have to make sure I know it inside and out. Then we'll do it,” You nodded, pulling her with you as you lay back down, thought that she would protest, but she didn’t.</p><p>“Now sleep, you can continue tomorrow. Stay here with me now,” Lilith only hummed in response, holding you close, and you both fell asleep, and Lilith stayed there until morning.</p><p>*</p><p>The week flew by, and Lilith studied the ritual incessantly, collecting the necessary materials. She left no stone unturned, knew the consequences would be ugly if she didn’t. She was restless, pacing, eyes roving over the complicated Latin in the dusty book in her hands. You sat in front of the fire, and waited, nervously wringing your hands as the night grew darker. When the witching hour was finally upon you, Lilith came to you from the bedroom, had you dress in a plain, white silk chemise that matched the one she herself wore. She took your hand, squeezing it reassuringly, and led you into the bedroom.</p><p>A pentagram had been etched onto the wooden floor, a deep, blood red, and black candles stood in a ring around it, the glow from the flames the only light in the room. You were shaking profusely now, and Lilith pulled you into her arms, grounding you. “Are you ready, sweetling?” She murmured, a slight shake in her own voice, and you nodded. You were terrified, but this felt right. It would work. It had to.</p><p>Lilith led you into the ring of candles, into the centre of the pentagram, and laid you down. There was a static in the air, and the simple rubbing of the silk against your skin had you gasping, the magic in the air palpable, giving you goosebumps. Lilith spread your bare legs, and kneeled between them, reaching for a candle, one she had formed herself in her preparations. It was a mixture of three colours, a deep red, a rosy pink, and black, and you had enough knowledge of candles, their colours and meanings that Lilith herself had taught you, to know what it represented. Passion, strength and survival, for red, love and affection for pink, and safety and protection for black. It was beautifully crafted, the colours swirling together in perfect harmony, and as Lilith lit the wicks at either end you felt yourself tremble in anticipation.</p><p>“This is going to be painful, Y/N, but you have to work through it. I’ll be right here, the whole time,” Lilith's voice was soft, yet determined, and you nodded, trying to keep your breathing under control. Lilith leaned over you, started muttering in Latin, holding the candle over your skin and letting the wax drop onto your exposed skin, onto the stark white of the silk. You instantly felt a rush of warmth spread through your body, and you moaned, arching your back, and Lilith continued her foreign mutterings, eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. Lilith dropped the wax on her own skin, hissing and throwing her head back, and you watched beneath hooded lids, tingling all over. It was becoming harder to keep still.</p><p>Lilith laid the candle, still lit, on the ground beside you, and reached for a dagger that lay within the circle, and if your mind weren’t so hazy you would have wondered how you failed to notice it. Its handle was intricately carved, in deep red and gold, and the blade itself was a shiny, jet black, with flecks of silver. You gasped and stilled yourself as Lilith sliced through the thin silk covering you, leaving you laying bare beneath her, and did the same with her own gown. Your chest was heaving, watching in fascination as Lilith sliced into her palm, barely even wincing and began to drop her blood onto your torso. Her blood was dark, almost black, and she pressed her injured palm to your skin, smearing it over you, and the heat pooling within you was almost unbearable now as her hands skimmed your pert nipples.</p><p>The demoness pressed the handle of the dagger into your own hand, and without instruction you sliced your own palm, whimpering, and Lilith guided your hand to her own chest, began muttering again, louder now, as the liquid coated her. Her skin was slick with sweat, and you let your hands roam her body, and you found her so beautiful in that moment, all thoughts of when the pain would come leaving your mind as she leaned over you now, lowered herself and pressed her body against yours, letting the blood covering you both unite as your bodies did. Lilith was chanting loudly now, her mouth so close to your ear, and a sudden pain tore through you, white hot, searing pain coursed through your every limb, and you screamed, clinging to Lilith, and she continued to chant, knew she couldn’t back out now, had to keep going and help you ride out the pain. She clasped your slashed palms together. You were writhing beneath her now, the pain unbearable. You felt as if you were being ripped apart, turned inside out, and tears streamed from your tightly closed eyes, mingling with the sweat that had dampened your hair, and pooling on the cold wooden floor beneath you. Lilith herself was groaning in discomfort, her own lesser pain coursing through her body, as her refrain came to an end, and she felt exhausted. You opened your eyes to squint up at her, breath coming in short sharp bursts, and pain still seared through you as the world went black.</p><p>*</p><p>When you finally awoke, your whole body was aching, and you had a searing headache that made it difficult to open your eyes to more than slits. You had no idea how long you'd been out, yet you felt drained, as if you hadn't slept in days, and when you tried to sit up, you found yourself too weak. Looking down at yourself, you saw that you were tucked into fresh sheets, naked as the day you were born, reclining in your shared bed with Lilith. Your skin was clean, no sign of the candle wax or blood ever having been there, and your hair smelt like your shampoo. Lilith lay beside you, sleeping peacefully, her hand holding yours, and as you gently pulled your hand away, not wanting to wake her, you found no scar there, and you almost started to wonder if it had all been a strange dream.</p><p>The brunette's eyes cracked open, and she smiled softly, reaching to stroke your cheek. She looked exhausted, but content, her face devoid of makeup, her cool blue eyes regarding you affectionately. It took you a moment to notice the crackle you felt against the flesh of your cheek as her fingers caressed, and the crackle spread lower, a warmth emanating from her hand as it lightly traced down your neck, down to your collarbone, and finally came to rest on your chest. Her touch seemed to awaken every sense in you, and you had never felt anything like it. Never felt anything so intimate, and pleasurable.</p><p>“It worked, didn’t it?” You croaked, your voice hoarse. Lilith grinned and nodded. “How long was I out?”</p><p>“Almost 24 hours. You were quite the sleeping beauty,” You giggled at her reference. You had made her sit and watch Sleeping Beauty with you one night, and she had grumbled, feigned annoyance, but you knew even then that she would sit through countless movies to make you happy, and she had. “I was almost tempted to see if a kiss would wake you,”</p><p>You turned on your side to face her, wincing at the effort, and smiled, letting your eyes wander down to Lilith's own naked body, and your eyes stopped as you noticed a small, black etching just above her clavicle, that has definitely not been there before. You reached out and fingered it gently, and Lilith let out a soft gasp, her lids drooping for a second, before she forced herself to open her eyes and watch you. The mark was dainty, all thin, cursive lines. You realised it was the bonding mark Lilith had mentioned, and it manifested itself as a simple, crescent moon, underpinned by a cross, and the initials of your first names, in a delicate, spidery font, overlapping each other and the lined crescent moon behind them. It was beautiful, and your eyes filled with tears as Lilith reached out her own hand, and tenderly touched your own mark there, identical to hers, identically placed. You both cried then, overwhelmed with relief, and love, and tenderness, and Lilith surged forward and kissed you, a hungry, salty kiss as tears streamed down cheeks. The bonding had heightened every emotion in you, and you felt euphoric, the ache now gone from your head and limbs, Lilith's touch healing you, Lilith's kiss making everything better.</p><p>“I love you, my darling Y/N,” Lilith whispered, and she sniffled, planting soft kisses all over your face as she rolled on top of you, sending you into fits of giggles.</p><p>“I love you too. My Lilith,” You were so inexplicably happy, knowing that you had lifetimes with her now, centuries to bloom by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>